


Sherlock Oneshots

by Crow_butler



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: (some crack), Fluff, Happy, M/M, Sad, Smut, Weird, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_butler/pseuds/Crow_butler
Summary: Sherlock one shots I write, If you want. you can make request.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock Holmes was the last name he'd expect to see engraved in gold, contrasting with the dark blue of the tombstone. John sighs, and places the blood red roses gently against it. Giving a bright smile he leans down and places his forehead on the stone. He watches as his tears slide down the stone, dripping down onto the flower petals. 

"I wish I had at least one more second to speak with you, there is something I haven't told anyone, and now I deeply regret it." John smiles and his voice cracks.

"I John Hamish Watson has fallen in love with you, Sherlock." John cries harder.

"I wish I told you that before you jumped, before all of this. That means I would be able to see your smiling face at least one more time." John breaks, tears now streaming down his cheeks. 

"I would grab your face and kiss you, tell you how much I love you, but... Now I've lost the chance." John drops to his knees, sobbing. 

"I miss you so much." Johns face presses up against his name. 

"Sherlock.." He whispers, he slides down onto the ground, leaning on the tombstone. John cries for hours, sobbing loudly into his arm. Slowly his cries come to a stop, whimpering he slowly stands shakily just managing to stay on his feet. John trudges along back to the flat, looking down at the ground the entire way there. 

He puts the keys into the lock and turns, the door clicks and opens. John leans against the wall, he hears a door open. John doesn't bother to look up. 

"John.. Are you okay." A soft voice comes from beside him. 

He gently looks up, red puffy eyes, and tear streaks on his face. He looks at Mrs. Hudson and opened his mouth to say 'He's fine', but all that came out was a chocked sob. Mrs. Hudson's face drops, and she grabs John gently, pulling him into a hug. John grabs the fabric of her shirt tightly, and sobs into her shoulder. 

"Shh, it's okay John, I understand, feeling are hard to deal with. Now if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." Mrs. Hudson reassures him, hugging John the littlest bit tighter. 

"Thank you." He manages to force out. "I'm going to go now." John whispers and pulls out of her grip. 

"We are all here for you John, remember that." She smiles at John. He forces a small smile back at her, and walks back up to ther- His apartment. John stands outside of the door, he runs his fingers gently over the grain of the door. He sighs and lets his head hit the on the door frame. He opens the door and roughly closes it behind him. He stares at Sherlock's chair, glaring at it. The more he stares, the worse the urge gets, he sighs and sits on Sherlock's chair, pushing his face into the cushion he inhales deeply. The scent of Sherlock filling his lungs, he inhales again, and squeezes his eyes closed, tears soaking into the chair. John falls asleep sobbing into his chair.


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a small apology

I have been struggling with family issues and depression, and I haven't had the time to write. Apologies, It will still take some time for this to be fixed, I'll post once I can. 

Thank you for understanding. 

-Crow_butler


End file.
